HADO
by AgHnA
Summary: Nada existe por azar, todo tiene una causa y si tiene una causa está predestinado a existir, el destino es una fuerza superior, no solo para los hombres sino para los dioses. Pan ignoraba este hecho y sus actos desencadenaran todo tiempo de consecuencias
1. Prólogo: Causas

**Prólogo: Causas**

Pan por naturaleza era bastante caprichosa eso bien lo sabía Gohan, así como también sabía que hacía un drama para conseguir lo que quería, en pocas palabras estaba demasiado consentida y ni él ni Videl habían podido hacer nada.

Su padre Goku siempre estaba con ella, al principio le agradaba que su padre estuviera con su nieta, Pan a los 4 años ya volaba y tenía un gran poder, por eso se sentía orgulloso, pero al pasar tanto tiempo con su abuelo, ella comenzó a desarrollar una dependencia hacía él.

La autoridad que tenían él y Videl en Pan comenzó a disminuir, pasaba menos tiempo con ellos y su padre no ayudaba con eso. Cada vez que regañaba a Pan por no limpiar su cuarto o ayudarles en algún deber de la casa, su padre intervenía diciéndoles que no fueran tan estrictos, ella nuevamente se salía con la suya y su autoridad perdía peso en ella.

Como consecuencia Pan sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera ella no saldría castigada y continuaba desobedeciéndolos, sobre todo a él, Pan de vez en cuando obedecía a su madre, pero con él era un caso perdido, sus palabras caían en oídos sordos y a menos que fuera Videl (en ocasiones) o su padre ella no hacía caso. Y aquello realmente lo molestaba.

Él era su padre.

Él la vio nacer.

Él la vio dar sus primeros pasos.

Él (de alguna u otra forma) la había criado.

Él a pesar de su carácter la amaba al igual que Videl sobre todas las cosas.

Y él aunque no sabía por qué la había decepcionado.

Le dejaba un mal sabor de boca el saber que su padre estaba ocupando su lugar.

Él de niño no había sido así, si bien había sido un niño llorón eso cambio cuándo su "tío" Raditz lo secuestró y se vio en la obligación de sobrevivir 6 meses en una isla, pero a pesar de eso él siempre había obedecido a sus padres.

Su madre había sido bastante estricta con él, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus estudios, y aunque su padre no era una figura autoritaria, él aún así lo respetaba.

Siempre admiró a su padre por la fuerza que tenía, cada vez aumentando su poder con el paso de los años y aunque a él nunca le había gustado pelear hubo un tiempo que quiso ser igual a su padre y lo logró. Él había logrado vencer a Cell, y aunque por su incompetencia su padre murió, lo había superado.

Sin embargo lo que lo llevó a pelear desde un principio fue salvar la vida de sus amigos y buscar la paz del planeta, él había peleado, había dado su vida para conseguir esa paz, una paz que encontró cuando conoció a Videl, para él le parecía justo disfrutar su vida junto con ella después de tanto sacrificio, dejó de entrenar y se dedico a su familia.

Muchos dirían que si hubiera seguido entrenando tal vez sería más fuerte que su padre debido a todo aquel poder escondido que se encontraba en su interior, como aquella vez cuando el supremo Kaiosama expulso todo su poder y logró superar a su padre convertido en Súper Sayajin fase 3…

Sin embargo no quería ver en Videl el rostro de su madre, siempre preocupada porque no sabía si su esposo iba a regresar o no, estando sola, criando a 2 hijos, no, él no quería eso para Videl ni para Pan.

Nunca se había arrepentido de sus decisiones, hasta ahora… podía ver que su hija admiraba a su abuelo por la fuerza que tenía y comenzó a ser su modelo. Él había admirado a su padre, y ciegamente creyó que su hijo o hija algún día lo admiraría a él, pero todo aquello se desmorono y comenzó a preguntarse.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera continuado entrenando?

¿Su hija lo respetaría, lo obedecería?

Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto y tampoco sabía lo que tenía que hacer con su hija. Lo que Gohan no sabía es que todas aquellas preguntas pronto serían contestadas.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola hola, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, en primera esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Gohan y Videl, en segunda yo tendría que estar actualizando arrepentimiento, pero debido a causas mayores se va retrasar un poco la actualización, espero que les haya gustado la introducción a esta nueva historia y pareja ^^  _*AgHnA*_


	2. Deseos que se vuelven realidad

**Capítulo 1 "Deseos que se vuelven realidad"**

Según una investigación, la familia es el principal círculo social que una persona puede tener. Y Gohan no cuestionaba eso, para él su familia era lo más importante, sin embargo, la definición agregaba

 _"El amor y la comunicación son la base de cualquier tipo de relación familiar"_

O al menos eso decía el libro de "Convivencia familiar," sin embargo, yo había tratado de todo, pero su relación con Pan no mejoraba es más, él sentía que estaba empeorando y estaba completamente desesperado.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Pero aquella pregunta siempre quedaba al aire y nadie había podido contestarla. Solo podía quedarse ahí, viendo como su hija crecía día con día, sin tenerle el menor respeto mientras que lentamente lo sacaba de su vida

Bulma, como todos los años, hacia que recolectaran las esferas del dragón para el día de su cumpleaños, y este no era la excepción. Y como siempre se las pedía a Goku, era por eso que el guerrero Saiyajin recorría el mundo en busca de aquellas esferas legendarias que te concedían 3 deseos mientras estuvieran en su posibilidad.

Pan por su parte había decidido acompañarlo, le gustaba pasar el rato con su abuelito, ya que siempre que estaban juntos, este la entrenaba y ante aquello Pan se sentía invencible, lo que no sabía en ese momento es que por esa confianza y arrogancia que la empezaba a caracterizar, su vida cambiaría drásticamente.

Cuando lograron encontrar todas las esferas, se dirigieron hacia la Corporación Capsula, donde los esperaba Bulma con el mal humor que normalmente la caracterizaba.

 **-¡Goku!-** EL mencionado dio un brinco por el grito de su mejor amiga y luego se encogió de miedo.

 **-¿Qué… qué sucede Bulma?-** Preguntó temeroso

 **-¡Te tardaste mucho, te esperaba aquí hace horas!-** Dijo realmente molesta **Se nota que no sabes cómo tratar a una dama-**

 **-Lo siento Bulma-** Dijo casi rogando **–Nos entretuvimos un poco y…-**

 **-¿Nos?-** Le preguntó confundida. Y es que estaba tan enfocada en regañar a Goku, que no se fijo en la pre-adolescente que acompañaba la Sayajin **–Oh Pan, no te había visto-** Dijo cambiando su humor de la nada.

Y ante aquello Goku solo pudo reír nerviosamente, al parecer Bulma siempre sería de esa forma. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, otro grito se escuchó, pero esta voz le pertenecía a un hombre.

 **-¡Pan!-** Todos los presentes giraron su rostro hacia donde provenía aquel grito, encontrándose con el hijo mayor de Goku.

Gohan aterrizó y se veía molesto. Todos lo notaron excepto su hija, que ni se inmutó, y Bulma supo que iba a ver problemas.

 **-¿Qué sucede hijo?-** Preguntó, no era normal ver a Gohan molesto, él siempre había sido tranquilo, y eran pocas las veces que lo había visto de esa forma.

 **-Ahora no papá-** Le dijo un poco harte de que tratara de entrometerse **–Vine a llevarme a Pan-**

Las miradas de Goku y Bulma cambiaron de estar en Gohan hacía Pan, quién veía a su padre con una ceja alzada y una mirada de hastió, esperando escuchar con qué tontería venía esta vez su progenitor.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

Ante aquella pregunta, Gohan solo pudo molestarse más.

 **-¡¿Qué qué sucede?! ¡¿Es en serio?!-** Gritó ya harto de todo

Pan y Goku pudieron sentir el incremento de ki de Gohan, y ambos no pudieron evitar asombrarse, Goku hacía mucho que no sentía ese poder en su hijo, realmente estaba molesto y por otra parte Pan retrocedió un poco, asustándose por el poder que estaba liberando su padre, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, aquello solo debía de ser suerte.

Desde que tenía memoria su padre jamás había entrenado, era un debilucho, solo se dedicaba a trabajar, y aquello la avergonzaba, se suponía que venían de una poderosa raza guerrera, y su abuelito y el Sr. Vegeta eran una demostración de eso, pero ahí estaba ella, hija de un debilucho que tenía miedo de pelear.

Aún no entendía cómo fue posible que su madre se hubiera interesado en él, ella merecía a alguien mejor.

 _"Tu padre siempre odio pelear, no lo culpes, esa fue siempre su naturaleza"_

Ante las palabras de la abuela Milk, solo pudo pensar en una palabra "Patético," era por eso que no lo obedecía, él no se merecía que ella lo obedeciera, no merecía ser hijo del guerrero Goku, no merecía… no merecía ser su padre.

 **-Si te pregunto, es porque no se-** Le contesto de forma burlona.

Pero antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo, sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombre, quién lo miraba seriamente.

 **-Tranquilízate hijo-** Goku quería que se tranquilizara, Gohan podría tener años sin entrenar, pero siempre por alguna extraña razón aquellos poderes ocultos hacían que su poder subiera a niveles que nadie podía imaginarse, incluso hasta sobrepasar los suyos **–Si Pan dice que no sabe, deberías de explicarte ¿No crees?**

Pero para Gohan aquellas palabras hicieron lo contrario de lo que quería Goku, para él fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya se había hartado de que su padre se metiera en eso y aún más podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de su hija y su paciencia se agotó.

 **-¡Suficiente!-** Ante aquel grito, todos se sorprendieron, y Goku lo soltó **–Papá, por esta vez te voy a pedir que no te metas en esto-**

Aquello dejo sin palabras a Goku, era la primera vez que Gohan le hablaba de es forma.

 **-Pero yo solo…-**

 **-No me importa si solo quieres ayudar, solo lo estas empeorando-** Gohan giró a ver a su hija, quién mantenía el ceño fruncido **–Ahora Pan, tú estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso, estarás en la casa hasta que yo diga y…-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no ¡Abuelito!-** Ante aquello, Goku intentó decir algo.

 **-No crees que estas exagerando Gohan, no deberías…-**

 **-Te dije que no te metieras en esto papá-** Volvió a ver a su hija **–He dicho que estas castigada Pan, y no solo lo digo yo, tu madre también estuvo de acuerdo-**

Pan vio a su alrededor, al parecer su abuelito ya no iba a abogar por ella, necesitaba hacer algo para zafarse.

 **-¿Y por qué me están castigando? No he hecho nada malo-**

Gohan tomó con desesperación su cabello y Pan sonrió creyéndose victoriosa, al creer que había dejado a su padre si ninguna argumentación, pero…

 **-Siempre has creído que puedes hacer lo que quieras, y que te puedes zafar de tus responsabilidades, haciendo que tu abuelo te proteja y saliéndote con la tuya** \- Goku no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ahora que lo analizaba, Gohan tenía razón, pero jamás creyó estar haciendo algo mal **\- Pero esta vez no te zafaras de las consecuencias de tus acciones, ya es bastante irritante con que nunca nos avises donde estas o que jamás limpies tu habitación, que nunca nos obedezcas, pero esto ya es el colmo-**

Todo estaba en silencio, ya que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, aún no revelaba que es lo que lo tenía tan molesto.

 **-Hoy tuve que salir del trabajo porque me hablaron de tu escuela-** Ante aquellas palabras Pan no pudo evitar ponerse algo ansiosa **–La directora quería hablar con tu madre y conmigo, y grande fue nuestra sorpresa que nos llamó para decirnos que no solo no pasaste el año, si no que estás expulsada-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** El gritó de Goku se escuchó, Pan vio la sorpresa en su rostro, pero antes de decir algo su padre continuó

 **-Resultó ser que casi nunca vas a la escuela y hay reportes de mala conducta y hasta agresividad hacia tus compañeros y maestros ¿Qué quieres que piense con eso?-**

Ahora el rostro de su abuelito era de total decepción, y ante aquello se molestó, su padre no tenía derecho a ponerla en ridículo, y menos frente a su abuelito.

 **-¿Y qué importa?-** Dijo restándole importancia al hecho en sí **–De esa forma tendré más tiempo para entrenar-** Dijo de manera orgullosa.

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!-** Gritó Gohan **–Vamos a ir a casa, y lo primero que harás será ponerte a estudiar jovencita, en lo que tu madre y yo encontramos otra escuela y repitas el año-**

Pan frunció el ceño

 **-¡No lo haré, no voy a seguir estudiando, eso no me va a llevar a nada!-**

 **-¡Claro que sí! Estudiar es importante-**

 **-¿Según quién? ¿Según tú? Yo no soy un ratón de biblioteca-**

 **-Suficiente Pan, irás a casa ahora-**

 **-No lo haré ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que es lo que debo o no hacer?**

 **-¡Soy tu padre y me debes de obedecer!-**

Aquello para Pan fue el colmo ¿Cómo se atrevía? Todos la estaban viendo, podía ver el rostro preocupado de Bulma, el decepcionado de su abuelito y el furioso del de su padre y la ira lentamente se apoderaba de ella, la estaba poniendo en ridículo y eso no lo iba a permitir.

 **-¡Pues desearía que no fueras mi padre!-** Los rostros de Goku y Bulma como si fueran uno se volvieron pálidos, y Pan se sintió culpable al ver el dolor en el rostro de su padre, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, logró escuchar una voz

 _"Deseo concedido"_

Y una luz cegadora inundo el lugar. Cuando Pan logró ver algo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola ¿A dónde se habían ido? Cerró los ojos y busco el ki de las personas que anteriormente estaban con ella. El primero que buscó fue el de su abuelito, pero por más que lo buscó, no pudo dar con él, por alguna extraña razón el de Bulma se encontraba ahí mismo, lo cual estaba dentro de la Corporación Capsula.

Sin embargo, lo más raro era que el ki de su padre decía que estaba exactamente en la montaña Paoz, ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido ahí? No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que estaban discutiendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera procesar otra cosa, pudo ver que Bulma se acercaba a ella, y sonrió, por fin tendría respuestas. Lo que Pan no se esperaba era que Bulma venía a ella con una cara de molestia, era la primera vez que esa molesta era dirigida hacia ella, y aquello le dio mala espina.

 **-Disculpa, pero no deberías estar aquí-** Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, pero Pan la conocía, y no se veía muy feliz. **–Es propiedad privada, así que necesito que te vayas o tendré que llamar a seguridad-**

Pan se sorprendió ante aquello ¿Qué acaso Bulma le estaba jugando una broma?

 **-Bulma de que hablas, soy yo, soy Pan-** Pero la expresión de Bulma no cambió, su rostro de verdad demostraba que no la conocía y eso la comenzaba a exasperar **–Pan-** Repitió **–Hija de Gohan, nieta de Goku-** Pero ante aquello la molestia de Bulma se hizo mayor.

 **-Sabes, no sé qué es lo que estás buscando, pero te daré puntos por investigar a mis amigos, pero te diré que Gohan no está casado, ni mucho menos tiene hijos, así que por favor vete de aquí-**

Pan ante aquello quedo en shock ¿De qué hablaba? Bulma estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad, y Pan vio sus intenciones, por lo que salió volando, dejando sorprendida a Bulma. No entendía nada ¿Por qué le estaban jugando esa broma? Trató de buscar el ki de su abuelito, era el único que le podía decir lo que pasaba, pero como había pasado anteriormente, no lo podía sentir. Sin embargo, no quería hablar con su padre, todavía estaba molesto con él, así que decidió buscar a su madre, no le extraño encontrarla en Ciudad Satán, lo más seguro era que fuera a visitar a su abuelito Satán.

Pan estaba ahí, sin saber que hacer o incluso como sentirse, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Primero Bulma le decía que no la conocía, que su padre Gohan no tenía hijos, cuando ella claramente era su hija, y tratando de buscar respuestas, había ido son su madre.

Así que, se había dirigido a Ciudad Satán, pero en el proceso vio unos ladrones, quienes tenían al alcalde como rehén, y harta de aquello se encargó de los ladrones, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre ahí vestido como policía.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió era que su madre traía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, además siempre lo tenía atado en una trenza y en este momento lo traía en dos coletas.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando se acerco a ella y la abrazó, la escuchó reír un poco cuando le dijo – **Mami-** y pensó que su padre había estado mintiendo con lo del castigo, pero se equivocó, ella le había dicho de manera nostálgica _"No tengo hijos"_ y se había ido, dejándola ahí, sin saber que pensar u hacer, sintiendo como aquella mirada que le dio, aquella mirada que le decía que no la conocía la taladraba, sin recordar aquellas palabras que le darían la clave de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _"Deseo concedido"_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Creo que me tarde mucho, y también creo que es muy cortito, pero bueno, en si este capítulo es como una introducción de lo que va a pasar en la historia, ya que el prólogo es muy vago, creo que me gusta hacerme la misteriosa, jaja, espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a quién sigue esta historia y por sus comentarios en el prólogo ^^ gracias a**

 **LDVG**

 **Bgfp**

 **Natt**

 **me motivan a seguir escribiendo**


End file.
